


sambung kata

by kejupanggang



Series: [dump fic] [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Kebodohan, M/M, goblok lah ini, no beta we die like suman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: tyki bosan, akhirnya lavi mengajak tyki bermain sambung kata. / "kenapa dari tadi belakangnya ci terus, sih?" / "sebenarnya ... aku mau Gantai-kun bilang cinta."
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Series: [dump fic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130789
Kudos: 3





	sambung kata

“Gantai-kunn.” Tyki mengguncang bahu Lavi yang sedang pening mengerjakan tugas. Sebelah mata hijaunya sudah berpendar galak, tetapi Tyki bodo amat.

“Gan. Tai. Ku. N. Nnnnnhghh!”

“Jijik, Tyki.”

Sumringah di wajah Tyki terbit ketika Lavi merespon. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Lavi yang masih berusaha untuk belajar.

“Gantai-kun, bosannn. Ayo main!”

“Bosan, bosan. Tuh, kerjain tugasmu biar nggak bosan.”

Bibir Tyki mengerucut. “Ah, itu ‘kan bisa nanti! Aku mau mainnnn.”

Tangan Lavi segera menghentikan aksi Tyki yang mulai pegang-pegang area dada. “Bodoh, kita di perpustakaan!”

“Perpustakaan keluargaku. Ayo _main_ di perpustakaan, kita kan belum pernah.”

Akhirnya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa Lavi memutar tubuhnya dan menggeplak kepala Tyki yang sudah rusak sedari lahir. Wajah sebal dan perempatan ala animasi pun muncul seketika. Bibir Tyki makin turun ke bawah, mencoba memasang wajah memelas mungkin agar Lavi setuju mereka bisa _main_ di perpustakaan.

“Jangan kira aku bisa luluh ya, wajahmu menjijikkan,” ujar Lavi enteng. Wajah mengerasnya sempat bertahan beberapa saat sampai akhirnya melunak juga.

Sial, selalu saja begini. Pasti ujung-ujungnya dia tak sampai hati melihat Tyki dengan wajah memelas dan minta dikasihani.

“Oke, kita main,” wajah Tyki sumringah seketika, “tapi bukan _main_ yang begitu. Kita main sambung kata saja.”

Tyki segera menggeret kursi dan duduk di samping Lavi. Wajahnya masih cerah, seolah baru dapat rejeki nomplok.

“Kalau begitu kita main sambung kata! Katanya nggak boleh sama!” Tyki tiba-tiba memutuskan. Lavi pun setuju-setuju saja karena ... dia cuma mau Tyki diam dan kalau bisa berhenti mengganggunya ketika ia mengerjakan tugas.

“Oke, aku duluan,” Tyki berdehem sebelum memasang wajah percaya diri, “Sekoci.”

“Cika.”

“Kaci.”

“Cili.”

“Lici.”

“Sebentar,” Lavi menatap Tyki heran. “Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi belakangnya ci terus? Kurang ide?”

Tyki terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia menatap wajah Lavi serius.

“Sebenarnya ... aku mau Gantai-kun bilang cinta.”

Lavi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia ikut diam. Meski begitu wajahnya memerah. Ah, ini benar Tyki, ‘kan? Kok lucu banget?

“Karena kau mau begitu baiklah ...,” Lavi dengan wajah bersemu berkata, “cinta.”

Wajah merah Lavi masih bertahan. Tyki pun menyeringai, mendekati Lavi. Kini bibir Tyki begitu dekat di telinga Lavi. Masih dalam suasana romantis, Tyki berkata:

“Tahi.”

Wajah Lavi seketika bingung. Lebih bingung lagi saat Tyki sumringah dan tertawa senang. Ia baru paham beberapa detik kemudian kalau sedari tadi Tyki mengincar kata yang berakhiran ci agar dia bisa mengeluarkan kata tahi.

Api kemarahan menjalar seketika. Tyki segera kabur sembari terbahak sebelum diamuk oleh kekasihnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura  
> a/n: kepala pening, gabisa tidur. Kepikiran meme di internet yg shiritori yg dimana cowonya pake akhiran su biar si cewe bilang suki trus ujungnya dia bilang kintama. Trus jadilah ini. Fic dadakan kek tahulat.


End file.
